


We Were Meant to Live

by FandomBunny



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBunny/pseuds/FandomBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto, Owen, and Tosh are hiding something. In fact, they are lying to the two people who know them like family. Will the secrets they are keeping cause insufferable damage or will the truth cause more damage than any of them thought possible?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what could have happened based on using Miracle Day and even a little crossover.
> 
> I don't own Torchwood or any of its characters.
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
>  

“Jack, don’t do this.”

“Gwen-“

“He’s not him. That’s not Ianto.”

Jack looked away from the dark haired woman he was sitting across from and over at the man who looked so much like the love he had lost just years before. He, of course, did not see Jack nor did he notice the gaze that the immortal man was setting upon him. The gaze that spoke of longing and care.

“I’m going to say hi.” He told his friend, standing from his seat.

“You never just say ‘hi’” Gwen told him in turn, sounding similar to The Doctor.

Her words fell on deaf ears as the former time traveler walked off in the direction of the man who resembled the late Ianto Jones. With each step that he took, Jack knew that he needed to turn around and go back to Gwen. He knew that he needed to sit down across from her and talk about work, boys, Rhys, the baby- anything. And though he knew this, his feet kept moving forward. He kept walking through the small crowd of people until he was right where his heart wanted to be.

“Is this seat taken?” He asked, looking down at the familiar face with a smile.

The look alike man looked up from the paper he was reading and smiled back at Jack politely. He resembled Ianto in every way. The brown hair, the tired eyes that said a thousand words, even the little stubble that was resistant against any razor.

“Uh, sure. I mean, no. Please take a seat.” The younger man said, folding the paper and setting it down as he straightened himself. His voice sounded just the same.

Not minding if the trench coat he always wore got a little wrinkled, Jack sat down across from the other and took a minute to glance down at the paper he had been reading. It was turned to the classifieds.

“Looking for a job?” The immortal brunette asked the other as he scanned the paper upside down and then looked at him.

“Yeah,” He said with a little nod, pulling the paper closer to him as he felt his personal space becoming less private. “My last job kind of closed down after the battle of Canary Warf.”

“The battle of Canary Warf?” Jack asked to be certain, “That was years ago.”

“What can I say? I’m an unlucky man.”

A small veil of silence fell over the two men. Neither of them looking at the other. There was no need for them to make eye contact until Jack decided to utter the few words that Gwen would have surely killed him for if she had known… And eventually she would.

“Why don’t you come work for me?”

The man who looked so much like his dead lover snapped his attention to the brunette and stared directly at him. There was surprise in his face like no other and in his eyes you could see that he had wanted to say something important, but decided against it.

“You don’t even know my name.” The doppelganger said.

“Then why don’t you tell me.”

“I’m Ianto. Ianto Jones.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ianto arrived in Central Cardiff and waited across the street from the giant building he often saw on his way to work. It had been a long while since he was able to even tip toe around his former place of employment and now he was going to be around not only the Hub, but Jack and Gwen as well. How long would he be able to pull off the charade that he isn’t the same Ianto that had died after the 456 incident? He had distanced himself from everything and everyone completely because even he didn’t know what was going on at the time. How could someone die and then come back to life? Sure, Owen had done it, but that was because of Jack.

“You made it.”

Turning his attention away from the building, Ianto looked in the direction of the voice and waived at the other. He hadn’t expected to see her so late in the evening, but then again she was the one that called him.

“It’s good to see you… How long has it been?”

“Just a few weeks…”

The brunette could tell that something was off about the girl who was sitting beside him with a cup of coffee warming her hands. Her glasses were gaining fog thanks to the steam of the beverage she held close. If he looked at her in the right way, Ianto knew that he’d be able to see just how troubled the other looked.

“What happened?”

“Owen…Stupid, stupid Owen.”

Ianto frowned at the tone she was using, but figured that it was for a good reason. Owen had been hiding out longer than Ianto had been and dealing with his ‘living’ thing a lot differently. It was to be expected since he and Toshiko saved by the one man Jack had always looked for and up to- The Doctor.

“That idiot ended up catching Gwen’s attention. We aren’t supposed to be dealing with her or Jack.”

“I don’t remember agreeing to that.”

“Well we never talked about it, but I just figured it’d be the smart thing to do.”

The brunette fell quiet once more and chewed the inside of his cheek.

“Toshiko…Jack gave me back my job.”

“What?! When? Why are you just now saying something?” She asked, bombarding the man with questions that he answered one after another.

By the time they were done talking and Tosh was done rambling about all the possible problems that could arise or all the questions that none of them could properly answer without adding an ‘I don’t know’, it was well into the early morning and traffic had died down considerably.

The two parted ways, one on a happier note while the other began to worry about work the next day. He wished that he was as brave (or stupid) at Owen. He didn’t want to lie to Jack and pretend that he didn’t know who the man really was, but he was still dealing with being alive. Owen didn’t have to hide it since he ran into Gwen and blurted everything about himself and Tosh to her, but Ianto was different. He pretended to not know who Jack was when in reality; he was probably the one person who could help him understand what happened that night.

I’m just digging myself into a hole.  
~~~~

“You actually saw Owen?!”

Gwen smiled widely and nodded her head at Jack who looked positively shocked at the information. It had been all of a day since she had run into her former flame and coworker and she just had to tell Jack. How could she not? They had thought he was dead, but after running into him near the shops on the west end of Cardiff it was obvious that he was very much alive and happy. He gapped tooth woman couldn’t even remember the last time he looked happy. It had been so long ago.

As the two sat around the rebuilt Torchwood Hub waiting for Ianto to show up for his first day of work, they continued to discuss Owen and Ianto. Two men that they both thought were very much dead were now alive and kicking. Sure, Gwen still had her doubts that the man Jack had offered the job to was the same one that she had been jealous of on many occasions and even caught snogging her boss/ friend, but he looked very much like him in so many ways.

“Do you think he’s going to show up as on time as he did?” She asked once the clock showed the time as six fifty-nine.

“I have no doubts about it.”

She watched as the other threw on his coat and made his way to the entrance. He had a whole minute to go upstairs and wait outside for the man he so dearly loved. Even though they both knew how terrified Jack really was of Ianto. It wasn’t in the way a person fears a poisonous snake, but in a way that made a heart beat faster and a mind race with questions and possibilities.

Was he the same Ianto that Jack fell in love with?

Did he share his feelings?

If that is HIS Ianto then why hadn’t he shown himself sooner?

How was it that he was alive?

The biggest question of all had to be: If that is the same Ianto he had grown to love and work so close to; was he really meant to be alive?


	3. Chapter 3

Hollow footsteps echoed in the empty hallway as the dirty blonde made his way to the red door at the end of the hall. It was eerily quiet as he made his way down the empty path that held doors on both sides of him and pale pink and white tiles underneath. With each step his demeanor grew more intense and you could feel just how much authority he held.

“Haden Vance.” He said in a clear, sharp tone the moment he reached the heavy red door that sat between him and the woman who he had captured.

There was a loud clanging sound and then the sound of old wheels turning filled the hallway. A minute later the door opened and Haden walked inside only to be greeted by the child who had opened the door for him and the woman who was currently tied down to the chair he ordered to be bolted down to the floor many years prior to the current event.

“Who are you?” She asked the moment she laid eyes on the man who had taken her captive.

“Haden Vance. That’s all you need to know for now and all I plan to tell you. Got it?”

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours to the child in the corner before Haden grabbed the metal chair he often occupied and placed it in front of the glaring woman. Once he sat down, his eyes still on the other, he called the child over and sat him in his lap.

“Leave this room and go eat. Your mother will worry if I let you starve.” He told him, his eyes not wavering.

The child, Beck nodded and got up from Haden’s lap to hurry towards the door. It took him no time at all to open the door and scurry out of the room which left the two adults alone.

“He’ll find me.” She said, breaking the silence.

“I hope so,” Said the man, “I have a bone to pick with him. Upsetting the balance the way he did.”

“A lot of things were upset after that little freak week five years ago.”

“True, but that’s been dealt with for now. He still needs to be taught a lesson.”

Something about the way Haden spoke that final sentence made blood drain from the woman’s face though she kept her composure. She had to. She had no idea what the other was capable of and being as unarmed as she was, she didn’t want to take that chance. She was already broken once thanks to Madame Kovarian.

Haden saw her reaction and chuckled as he got up from the seat and placed it back where it belonged. He enjoyed watching the lack of emotion she showed. It gave him an idea of how difficult the coming days would be and he planned to use it to his advantage rather than let it waste away.

“I hope you can sleep sitting up.” He told her, opening the door and allowing Beck back inside with his tray of food before leaving himself.  
~~~

Jack watched with slight interest as Ianto prepared them coffee. It had been two hours since the brunette had arrived at the Hub and began working on random things that Jack had put off since the place was rebuilt.

“Stare any harder and he may as well have a hole going through his back.”

The immortal man jumped slightly and turned in his seat to see Gwen sitting beside him with a rather bored look on her face. Unlike Jack, the woman was a lot less interested in the way Ianto made coffee and more interested in the way he held her friend’s interest. Could it have been jealousy? Well it was no lie that Gwen had her eyes set on Jack since the beginning, but she had Rhys and her daughter. If a certain man didn’t run off with a dismembered hand for a year it might have been a different man she was with.

“I wasn’t staring.” Captain Jack whispered, not realizing it himself.

It was actually kind of sad how Jack didn’t realize his own staring when half of Cardiff could feel his gaze on the younger male’s back. The Doctor could have probably felt it and poor Ianto wondered if he had a target on his back. A target was more preferred over the alternative which was that his former lover had found him out.

Once he was done fixing their mugs, Ianto went about cleaning up any mess he may have made before turning around and handing the drinks over to the two. He watched as they accepted them happily and found himself smiling just the tiniest bit. He had honestly missed being at the Hub and working with everyone. He missed Tosh going away at the computers and Owen being an idiot.

“Trouble.” Gwen said with a frown, setting her mug down as the red and orange lights filled the work space.

Following her statement the sound of an alarm went off and Jack jumped up, setting his own mug down and grabbing his coat. “Check the CTV.” He ordered.

With interest of his own, Ianto watched as Gwen ran to the corner where there sat four computers and typed away to see where in Cardiff the trouble was located this time. He was so used to Toshiko doing that very job that seeing the gapped tooth woman there seemed out of place. He was going to have to find a way to convince the Asian woman, who was now married to Owen, to come back and make herself known. It couldn’t be that hard since Owen had done it just the day before though from what he heard it was completely spur of the moment.

“He looks human, but he definitely has something Alien with him!” Gwen shouted across the Hub to Jack.

On one of the screens was a man not much older than twenty holding the blue, three-fingered hand of a cloaked figure. It seemed perfectly innocent except for the gun that was pressed against the mystery alien’s side.

“Hostage?”

“Looks like it. Jack, what should we do?” Gwen asked.

In all her years of working with Torchwood she never came across an alien being held hostage. Usually they were the ones doing the bad guy work. There was also the question of what type of alien it was and how it got to Cardiff. There were a thousand ways in, but to go undetected for however long? Jack figured it had to be after the Hub was blown up and before they were able to repair it completely.  
I can only imagine how many are out there…If it wasn’t for The Doctor we’d still be in the dark right now. Jack thought as he contemplated their options which, in reality, were pretty slim.

“Ianto, do you want to see your first hostage take down?” He finally asked, turning to look at the other while Gwen got her gun and headed to the door to go upstairs.

It was obvious she wasn’t the happiest camper about Jack inviting Ianto along and both men could tell that something was off about her, but didn’t pay much attention. They did, however, know it was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

“Stay where you are!”

Jack, Ianto, and Gwen all stayed perfectly still. Each of them had their own virsion of a worried look on their faces. They were used to chasing aliens and other things that squeezed their asses through the riff, not saving them from humans who looked like they were nearing death’s door and had nothing to lose.

“We can talk about this-“

“Keep talking and I’ll kill her!”

They watched as the other ripped the cloak from the alien and revealed the rest of her deep blue skin and rather large baby bump. That was definitely not something they had expected and it showed on Ianto’s face though no one was really paying that much attention.

“What’s your name?” Gwen said softly, talking to the one who had the gun.

“What?” He asked, being caught off guard by the Cardiff native. 

“Tell me your name.”

“Gwen, what are you doing?” Jack whispered angrily, not wanting anyone to get shot. It was one thing if he was the unfortunate target because he would come back.

Sure, there was a chance that Ianto would get back up, but the young brunette hadn’t tried to test the theory. There was no saying what would happen and he liked to play it better safe than sorry. A big part of him still regretted staying away from Jack for so long.

“Gregory.”

“Gregory, that’s a nice name.” Gwen said, keeping her eyes on the other.

As surprising as it was, it took Jack a minute before realizing that she was slowly inching closer to Gregory. She was distracting him to try and get the pregnant alien he still had a gun pointed at. It was a stupid idea because the moment Gregory realized what she was doing he would shoot any one of them, but if Jack made a point of telling her than he would only find out sooner.

“Where did you find her, Gregory?”

He shook his head.

“Gregory, do you know her?”

Again, he shook his head.

“Help me-“ the alien began.

“Shut up!” Gregory shouted, causing the woman to burst into tears.

Gwen looked at Jack who decided to try his hand at calming the redheaded man down. He didn’t have much experience in the hostage negotiating trade or anything like that, but he was great at distracting people… Hell, he could distract robot women if he wanted to and he had done it before.

“Gregory, right? Don’t bother with her.” He told the redhead. 

The other continued to stare at Gwen.

“Look at me. Don’t pay attention to her.”

His eyes shifted to look at Jack who in turn smiled at him. Gregory’s body was tense and anyone could tell that he just wanted to be left alone.

“Why don’t you let her go? She isn't important, right?” Jack asked, staying exactly where he was while Gwen continued to inch forward.

While the two had their own plan of getting the blue skinned woman, Ianto had left to find a way to get behind Gregory and hopefully knock him out. He wasn't much of a fighter, but he couldn't just stand by and play with his thumbs while Gwen and Jack risked their lives.

“She is important!” Gregory shouted.

“If she’s so important then why are you holding a gun to her side? C’mon, it’s fine if you don’t want her, but don’t get blood everywhere.”

What the bloody hell are you doing? Gwen thought, glancing at Jack momentarily.

Before either of them could do a thing a shot rang out and Gwen let out a scream as a bullet pierced through her skin and ripped past muscle before finally stopping somewhere in the middle of her forearm.

“Ow!” She said, taking deep breaths as she held onto her now bleeding arm. “You shot me!”

“I told you not to come any closer!” Gregory shouted.

Behind him, Ianto quietly made his way to the alien. It wasn't as difficult as he had first thought to find a way around, but now he had to think of a way to get her away from him.

“She was stupid for doing that,” Jack said, holding an arm out, “Let the girl go, Gregory. There is no need for you to kill her.”

“She’s a bloody alien!”

“She’s pregnant.”

“They both deserve to die.” Gregory said in a flat tone which scared Jack the most.

At that point Ianto decided that he was just going to have to go with his gut instead of using his head for the first time since middle school. The moment he was close enough, he grabbed the alien by the arms and shoved her forward just as Gregory pulled the trigger. Seconds felt like minutes as Jack instinctively wrapped his arms around the pregnant girl and the second bullet ripped into the young brunette’s abdomen.

“Ianto!” Jack yelled with wide eyes, wanting to grab the other though his arms were already occupied.

Gwen, though injured, ran towards Ianto and Gregory. She slammed her shoulder against the redhead and knocked him down. His head slammed against the floor which rendered him unconscious. The gapped tooth woman then struggled to get up and check on Ianto who was bleeding out on the floor.  
~~~~

Haden turned his seat around and looked out the window as it poured outside. He hated when it rained. Rain was meant for funerals and though his current assignment called for killing three individuals that where never meant to survive, he hated death and everything associated with it. The dirty blonde often found himself wondering if he even went into the right line of work.

“Haden,” came a soft voice from behind him, “He will come in due time and when he does you will be ready.”

“Yeah…You say that yet I feel like he’s purposely taking his time.”

“He may be, but what is The Doctor if not punctual when need be?” The soft voice told him, her delicate fingers running over his shoulders and cupping them with just the right amount of pressure.

The blonde went quiet for a moment before getting up and letting the woman’s hands fall from his shoulders.

“I’m going for a little trip. Don’t bother following me.” He told her, grabbing up his coat and head towards the door.

“Take Beck with you. He needs the fresh air.”

“Fine, mother.” He said after a moment, opening the door and leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

Haden parked his car outside of the train station and got out of the driver’s side while Beck scrambled to get out of the backseat before he was left behind. The dirty blonde had never left the child behind before, but there was a first time for everything and even Beck knew to never fully trust a man who worked for something forgotten.

“Hand me your bag.” The older man said to him.

Beck handed over his bag and closed the car door before looking around with wide eyes. He had never been so far away from the compound before and so far he thought that the outside world was colorful.

“Keep up or I’ll leave you behind.” Haden stated, walking away from the car and handing the keys off to a man in a burgundy coat and sunglasses.

The young dark haired boy quickly turned around to follow after his father. He wasted only a minute to glance at the man who took the keys before rushing into the station.

“Can I ask you a question?” Beck asked Haden who grabbed his hand and continued to walk through the station quietly.

“Papa?”

“Later.”

Biting his bottom lip, Beck looked at the floor as they walked. He had questions for his father, but knew that the silence from the older man meant that they could talk… At least not yet.

“Two tickets. One adult and one child.” He said to the man behind the counter.

A few minutes passed by and words were exchanged before Haden started tugging on Beck’s arm for the child to start walking again. He remained quiet just as his son did until they stepped on the escalator and traveled down towards the platform.

“What did you want to ask me?”

“Who is the woman you had me watching earlier?”

Haden was silent and glanced down at the charcoal haired boy. “She’s your aunt.”

“Does she know that?”

“I thought you only had one question?”

“Your answer gave me more questions.”

A small chuckle escaped the older man’s lips and he shook his head slightly. It marveled him how much Beck resembled his mother. He could still remember how curious she was about everything when they had first met.

“We’ll talk about her another time.” He assured the young male before stepping off the escalator.

~~~~

Jack swerved and slammed on the brake as the car jerked around the corner. The blue alien was in the front seat with the cloak over her to avoid any unwanted attention while Gwen straddled Ianto in the back seat with her hands applying pressure to his wounds. Before the group had left, the alien, Sarah, convinced them to bring Gregory along though they hogtied him and threw him in the back.

“Hurry up Jack!” Gwen shouted at the other, continuing to do her best to not scream at the pain in her arm.

“I’m driving as fast as I can!”

The brunette woman didn’t say anything after that. She was so wrapped up in trying to keep Ianto alive that she didn’t have time for bickering. Glancing at the rearview mirror as he weaved through traffic, even Jack could tell that she just wanted the same thing he did. They both just wanted to get to the hospital in   
time.

“Why the hell can’t it be Miracle Day all over again?” Gwen finally asked which caused a faint, week laugh from the dying man who lay beneath her. If not for so many horns being angrily pressed against by the people Jack was cutting in front of, she may have heard him.

“Ow-“ Sarah muttered when Jack slammed on the brakes right in front of the hospital, causing the seat belt she wore to tighten around her stomach and chest.

“Sorry about that.” Jack told her, leaping out the car and rushing around to the other side to open the back seat.

Just as Gwen started slapping Ianto and yelling at him to keep his eyes open, two doctors and a nurse rushed outside with a gurney and were asking the immortal man what happened. As he explained (and lied) to the younger of the two doctors, the other helped Gwen out of the car and then grabbed Ianto and placed him on the gurney they had brought out.

“Looks like a through and through.” He commented. “Alright, stay awake.”

“Go with them, Jack. I’ll bring Sarah back to the Hub.” Gwen told the other, taking the keys and kissing his   
cheek before closing the car door.

“Miss, your arm-“ Started the nurse.

“I’ll be fine. Save that man for me, okay?” Gwen said, not wanting Jack to lose Ianto again. As selfish as she was, she didn’t want to see the older man hurt so much and for so long once more.

The nurse was hesitant, but nodded her head and rushed back inside while Gwen walked around and got in the driver’s side of the car. Once she was situated, she let out a deep breath and pulled out her phone.

“Owen? It’s me, Gwen.” She said once the other line stopped ringing. “Do you remember where the Hub is? Good.   
Do you think you can meet me there?”

The two arranged to meet in an hour and said goodbye before Sarah cleared her throat and grabbed Gwen’s attention.

“Uh…I know I’ve been a burden,” She said softly, rubbing her pregnant blue belly, “but my water just broke.”


End file.
